Jakk the Betamon
Background Jakk is the sort who is very hyper active and cheerful as well as clumsy. He sometimes bursts into laughter for no apparent reason. He tends to be rather hyper and asks a whole bunch of questions but often before the person can answer he interrupts with an action. He can also be a liiitle bit impatient sometimes and he has the habit of walking/running around people or simply in circles. When meeting new Digimon, he goes straight up to them and introduces himself, then starts talking with the other Digimon like they have been friends for a long time. His cheerfulness earned him lots of friends, but some Digimon consider him annoying because of his loud voice. He has always loved to swim and always enjoyed playing with his friends at various games, though he was never good at playing running games. He also has always wanted to explore, go on an adventure. But he also gets frightened and startled quite easily, so he's easy to scare if you play a trick on him. If he loses or his charm gets stolen, he tends to go a bit crazy and not think before acting until he gets it back. He rarely digivolves past his Champion form. ---- Jakk was born in a small village near the forest. When he hatched, just a little Botamon, he was given a small, rare, one-of-a-kind diamond charm which looked like a kind of star. Jakk always took very good care of the charm, polishing it a lot and keeping it clean and not damaged. He treasured the charm, it was like his good luck charm. He normally has it tied around one of his ear with a small red string, otherwise, it's normally in a small box he keeps locked inside his room. He was always very playful and care-free thinking nothing bad could ever happen (other than his little clumsiness of course, tripping over here and there), until the village he lived in was attacked. He rushed into his room to get his box with the charm. The Digimon attacked and as they were about to get him, his parents came and protected him, shielding him and telling him to run. Jakk, still a little Koromon, ran as fast as he could, looking back to see his parents fighting and losing against the two large Digimon. He managed to run far enough to escape from the large Digimon, but he got lost. Having to survive on his own, he wandered the forest aimlessly, escaping from some Digimon sometimes. He still kept his charm in his box and took good care of it, always protecting it. It was pretty much his only memory of his family. He eats mushrooms and other kinds of food he finds in the forest, being careful to check if it is poisonous or not (luckily he paid attention when his parents were teaching him about kinds of food). And then, one day, he saw those two large Digimon again and they chased him. The rest? Oh I did it in roleplaying. =w= The Digimon's Side of Things This is for any extra storyline information that differs from the plot information of their human tamer, or, if they are a lone Digimon, This is the place where the actions that the character has taken during the course of the RP are listed. If there are multiple "Sagas" to your storyline, use section heading 3 to add titles to each one. Personal Item(s) A small, rare, one-of-a-kind diamond charm. Looks like some kind of star. Digivolution lines In-Training Level Botamon'' *'Type:' Lesser Digimon *'Attribute:' Data *'Personality: He is still pretty much the same, but he just doesn't really think before acting. *'''Attacks: **Bubble Blow: Fires pink bubbles from his mouth. In-Training Level Koromon *'Type:' Lesser Digimon *'Attribute:' Data *'Personality: 'He is still pretty much the same, but he just doesn't really think before acting. *'Attacks:' **Bubble Blow: Fires pink bubbles from his mouth. Rookie Level Betamon *'Type:' Amphibian Digimon *'Attribute:' Virus *'Attacks:' **Electric Shock: Fires a 1,000,000 volt shock at the enemy **Water Tower: Creates pillar of water at opponent. **Fin Cutter: Speedily slashes the opponent with fin. Champion Level Seadramon *'Type:' Aquatic Digimon *'Attribute:' Data *'Attacks:' *Ice Winder: Shoots shards of ice from his mouth. *Ice Blast: A stream of ice cold water is shot from his mouth at an opponent that will freeze it instantly. *Tail Swifter: Whips his tail against his enemies. Ultimate Level WaruSeadramon *'Type:' Aquatic Digimon *'Attribute:' Virus *'Personality: 'A major difference. He loses most of his senses as the Virus takes over his mind. He gives no mercy to his opponent and even his friends. Most would want to stay away from him. *'Attacks:' *Thunder Blade: Slashes the opponent with his electrical-charged horn. *Poison Wave: Shoots poison at his enemy *Dark Ice Strike: Fires purple icicles *Dark Blast: Shoots a dark blast from his mouth Mega Level ChaosSeadramon *'Type:' Android Digimon *'Attribute:' Virus *'Personality: 'A major difference. He loses most of his senses as the Virus takes over his mind. He gives no mercy to his opponent and even his friends. Most would want to stay away from him. *'Attacks:' *Thunder Blade: Slashes the opponent with his electrical-charged horn. *Poison Wave: Shoots poison at his enemy *Dark Ice Strike: Fires purple icicles *Dark Blast: Shoots a dark blast from his mouth Armor Champion Level Dolphmon *'Type:' Aquatic Mammal Digimon *'Attribute:' Vaccine *'Attacks:' *Pulse Blast: Fires a powerful sound wave from its mouth. *Dolphin Kick: Hits the enemy with his tail fin. *Divine Rain: Attacks with a powerful waterball along with rain as it is executed or performed. *Speed Attack: As a Dolphmon, he is very fast and agile. In this attack, he very speedily swims around his opponent, causing them to be confused, then very quickly bites his opponent with his sharp teeth. Armor Champion Level Mantaraymon *'Type:' Aquatic Digimon *'Attribute:' Vaccine *'Attacks:' *Tail Booster: Stings the enemy with his tail leaving it fully paralyzed. *Torpedo Ray: Launches himself at the opponent at lightning speeds. *Tail Slash: Slashes the enemy with his tail. *Many Waters: Water begins to flow around the user of this watery spell as they circle their opponent. It takes about fifteen seconds to complete this little ritual before the attack is unleashed. Water suddenly churns into a powerful current that lashes outward at a bone rattling speed. The main purpose of the current is to knock the opponent back and make them venerable to the sudden rush the user makes at them, dealing a great blow. Mode Change Level DeathSeadramon *'Type:' *'Attribute:' Virus *'Attacks:' Other Information While Jakk's armor forms are indeed strong and formidable, there is a flaw. Jakk can pretty much only make use of his armor Digivolutions in the water. If not in water, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to armor Digivolve to those out of water. They're practically useless on land, so this makes it a bit troublesome for Jakk sometimes. Oh, and again, he rarely ever Digivolves past Champion (Armor Ultimate is NOT COUNTED). He can't control those forms. In fact, he doesn't even know HOW he Digivolves into those forms. =w= DFRP Bio Link http://digimonforumrp.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=characterbios&action=display&thread=11195 Category:Digimon Characters Category:Characters